


Late Night Realization

by Resident_NEET



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Married KasuAri, Pregnant Arisa, Science baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resident_NEET/pseuds/Resident_NEET
Summary: Kasumi needs sleep but Arisa has other things in mind. Only then does she realize how O-Tae has been right all along.





	Late Night Realization

Kasumi is usually on the same wavelength with O-Tae. Whether it be her off topic remarks, her weird way of thinking or her shenanigans she would agree with her most of the time. So when one day O-Tae told Kasumi that Arisa was like an Angora Rabbit of course she would agree with her. 

Arisa is cute and loveable, Kasumi agreed, but she didn’t understand when O-Tae said she was high maintenance. However, 7 years of being together and a year of being married Kasumi is finally starting to understand what O-Tae meant.

It’s 12am and Kasumi was tired from work. She’s lying on the bed with Arisa, the other girl still wide awake and is currently cuddling with her and is asking for her attention. Kasumi is stroking her wife’s hair and every time she stops to get some sleep, Arisa would pout and pull on her pajamas to get her to give her attention again. After half an hour of this she decides to be brave and ask Arisa to let her sleep. 

“Arisa, honey?”   
“What is it Kasumi, darling?”   
“Can you maybe, you know,” She paused and continued,”Let me sleep” 

Arisa puffed her cheeks and gave Kasumi an annoyed look, a look she had gotten used to after all the years they spent together. She runs her eyes over her wife’s face looking at her golden eyes, eventually she starts eyeing her from head to toe and stops her eyes at the little bump on her stomach. Her eyes lingered there for a while and her lips curled into a smile. Arisa noticed and she cupped Kasumi’s cheeks and planted a kiss on her forehead. Cute 

“Stare at her hard enough and she’ll wake up, stop it you,”   
“Do you take turns sleeping now?”   
“Mmmm, maybe I don’t know never been preggo before,”  
“When did you start saying things like preggo?”   
“Since you dummy,” 

They both laughed and hugged each other, Arisa resting her head on Kasumi’s shoulder with a hand wrapped around her waist pulling on her pajamas asking for affection. Kasumi put her hand around Arisa and returned the hug. If the Arisa from 7 years ago sees herself now she would give the older Arisa the sass of her lifetime. 

Speaking of Arisa from 7 years ago, Kasumi would have never thought that the girl she met in a dusty warehouse would be the love of her life. Kasumi started falling for the girl when she returned the affection she had given her. Kasumi used to hug everyone, in return people would usually hug her back, that is until Arisa came along. 

How she rejects every bit of physical contact Kasumi gave her, made Kasumi even more attracted to her, rather than being pushed away. Kasumi felt the need to melt the icy exterior, to find out if there was something warm down there. To her delight she was right, there was warmth, warmth that’s so inviting Kasumi never wanted to let go. She was, as O-Tae put it very loveable in every way Kasumi could ever imagine.

They stayed in that position for a little while, Kasumi’s hands on auto pilot and Arisa occasionally letting out a noise of content. Thinking of the past and going on a nostalgia trip Kasumi is starting to doze off. She feels her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, as she’s about to close her eyes she feels something pinch her stomach. 

“Owie” Kasumi winced in pain   
“You promised me you would spend time with me! don’t fall asleep yet! I still miss you,”  
“I know I did but I have work tomorrow dear,”  
“Well I have a baby in me and I need love and attention so give it to me!”   
“But-”  
“And why DO you have work tomorrow? Tomorrow’s a Saturday!”

Her wife went on and on Kasumi put on her default listening face she’s been perfecting for years. Her vision was hazy and her ears were numb, when did her Arisa get so needy? Kasumi couldn’t believe it actually took her 7 years to notice how high maintenance Arisa really was. Thinking back from her hobby, her lifestyle and the things she buys and eats they were all fairly expensive. And with her natural Tsundere behaviour Kasumi wondered how on earth did she manage the 7 years without noticing.

After a good five minutes of Arisa’s ramblings Kasumi couldn’t take it anymore she needed to shut her up, and she did it with the only way she knew how. Kasumi put a finger on Arisa’s chin and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss was a deep and full of the attention Arisa has been craving. She only stopped when Arisa began pulling on her sleeve signaling that she’s out of breath. Their lips parted Arisa panting while Kasumi looks at her calmly waiting for Arisa to collect herself. 

“I-idiot, what was that for?”   
“For being difficult, I really need to sleep you know, can you let me sleep please Arisa?”

They stayed in silent for a moment until Arisa let go of Kasumi and turned away from her. Kasumi glad she would finally be able to sleep but her Arisa-Instinct told her that if she slept now she would not be eating breakfast, and she would have to order take-out for dinner. She inched closer to Arisa and spooned her from behind. Arisa let out a surprised squeak but kept silent and just kept her face turned away. Just a little bit more! Kasumi gave a peck on the back of Arisa’s head and kept on until she finally turned over. 

“I really miss you too, I do, but I need to get some rest or else I won’t be able to go tomorrow,” Kasumi said with apparent fatigue on her face. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Arisa finally let out a sigh and nestled her head on Kasumi. 

“Fine, but you better be back before dinner”   
“I’ll be back before you can even have the chance to miss me again promise”   
“You better” 

With that Arisa finally calmed down, Kasumi finally let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding and hugged Arisa.

“Good night Kasumi”  
“Good night you Angora Rabbit”   
“Drop that or I’m not letting you sleep”

Kasumi giggled and gave Arisa one last kiss on her forehead.

“Good night Arisa, love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the lack of KasuAri updates and I had to take it on myself to solve the problem. Hope you enjoyed this fluff.


End file.
